


Sparkle

by Opalsong



Series: Bunnies and Sparkles [12]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Engagement, F/F, Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Timeline What Timeline, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Prompt by night_inscriber: Amanita/Nomi + Sparkle
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks
Series: Bunnies and Sparkles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_Inscriber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/gifts).



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/2020/Sparkle.mp3) | 00:00:49 | 1 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

The glint off the ring made Nomi's heart swell. She shouldn't wear it. Not with BPO looking for them. It put Amanita at risk. It sparkled again in the light and her heart swelled.

A hand on her shoulder, someone who both was and wasn't in the room. "Don't hide your joy. It makes this worth it."

Amanita came into the hotel room, their hotel room in Paris. Nomi kissed her and Amanita laughed. The rings sparkled.


End file.
